User talk:Birdman5589
RE:Responce No problem (about the block getting taken care of). I didn't know when our next admin siting would be, whether it'd be two minutes from then, or two hours. And I remembered RandomTime is a VSTF member, and then thought it'd be best to take it to the VSTF channel so the whole group would know about it. And yeah, most of the time people don't really pick up on the length of their talk pages, I think it's due to the fact it's not the most used of the talk pages they post on (do not think that made any sense), oh, and you did the archiving correctly. And that's completely understandable as to why you haven't run. And it's good that you acknowledge you might not have the fullest time to it. >.< I'm starting to ramble. --'BassJapas' 18:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you mean to remove this? While adding a response in the youtube page forum, you removed a message of yours that you'd just posted like 5 minutes earlier (see this edit). Seems like it might be an accident so I figured I'd let you know.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Videoz As we speak I upload the next TMC video. -'Minish Link' 20:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Your inbox: CHECK IT -'Minish Link' 22:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zeldapedia Twitter Account Fine with me. Email me at dercessi@gmail.com and I'll email the password to you. Nice to see there's somebody that doesn't think it's pointless. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism You have 2.3 seconds to explain why you vandalized this page before you get blocked. EDIT: Too late. Bye. --AuronKaizer ' 00:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks about the warning about the pictures. I am new to this website and wasn't aware of how certain things worked. how do I contact an Admistrator about what picture I want to keep? RE: TMC Videos Haha thanks for reminding me, I'll try and remember to get to work on those sometime today. Thanks again. -'Minish Link 14:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Friend code =0 Oi birders, once you get it, here's mine: 1805 - 2156 - 2596 -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 13:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Just letting you know Birdeh that I'm getting mine Thursday and I'll drop my FC on here once I get it, I assume you'll add me :P -'Minish Link' 15:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) TMC Vids Alright, I took the Gyorg Pair video, but I have a feeling I might have messed it up. So when I send it, can you watch it and message me back if I need to redo it? I put in a save state right before the fight so it's not a problem. -'Minish Link' 12:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sent. -'Minish Link' 15:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) 3DS code Mine's 0130-1835-5001! I added you. -'Minish Link' 20:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, alright. Sucks about the dead pixel thing, Stars actually told me about that earlier when she saw your status -'Minish Link' 21:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I made the second Gyorg Pair vid and I'm uploading it. It's not great so pick which one you want. -'Minish Link' 16:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I just sent it. Filedropper failed twice so I couldn't upload it and then when it finally worked it took a long time. -'Minish Link' 21:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Great. -'Minish Link' 23:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Video Recording Help Hey. I wanted to ask you for recommendations for video recording software. I'm struggling to find something of good enough quality, and that I can get to record my sound. It's a possible that my computer just isn't powerful enough to record something well anyway, but I want to try whatever I can. If I can get something working I can totally do the OoT and MM vids, since I'm most of the way through an emulated MM playthrough and was going to replay OoT soon anyway. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :If you do find some way to record using the emulators I'd suggest starting the Majora's Mask playthrough again in order to get some of the one time scenes (such as the Skull Kid's origins told by Tatl). It would also be preferable that when fighting the bosses you have the realistic number of heart containers a standard player would have at the time (rather then fighting Odolwa when you have ten heart containers) instead of just fighting them on a new cycle. So yeah basically I'm saying you should probably start a specific file for the Majora's Mask recordings if you do end up doing it. Oni Link 16:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Heh. Good advice, I'm already more or less following it though ^.^ My most recent save, immediately after defeating Twinmold, is the 116th save I've made, all archived permanently so that I can go back to any place I want for the first time, more or less instantly. I've been going through 3 heart style so that the conditions for acquiring any given heart piece can be tested (also for the challenge). That being said I know I should probably go back and get a few for some of the boss videos (the Twinmold battle should probably be with more than 3 hearts, unless people want to watch me methodically take them out with arrows like I've been doing, which takes a while). I really hope I can get something working with emulator recordings because I want to play through OoT on emulator so I can create an archive of that nature, especially since in OoT you can't loop back and replay almost everything. ::I may already have access to a device that can record from the TV though, so if I can't get anything good working on PC I can look into that. ::And about Four Swords, not going to happen for me anytime soon I'm afraid. I've got like, 1 person who could do it with me and they're a long distance away. Also I'm personally a bit uncomfortable emulating games I don't own.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Butterflies Hey Birdie, I know I haven't been in contact with you much lately, mainly because I lost my means of contacting you, and haven't been able to contact anybody for months. So I was wondering if there were any other ways to talk to you for regular chat and in case of any emergencies. Also, there's this thing called the butterfly project which I'm currently doing, due to school on friday, with sharpie since pen wears off quickly and marker will rub off and ruin my bed. Hopefully it works out in my favor and the butterflies don't die :) --'BassJapas' 02:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I actually think that it's already installed on my desktop, so it seems like it'll be a good idea. --'BassJapas' 03:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Mine is JadedPeacemaker@aol.com and I believe I just added you. But I'm all sleep dwindled so I'm not sure. --'BassJapas' 04:04, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oracle Videos After a long wait, the final Oracle videos are ready. (Actually, that's a lie the last video still needs to be spliced a bit and saved, but shhh...) I'll be uploading them shortly. Fortunately, the editing program Jazzi recommended was free and quite good. Unfortunately, I'm still messing around with it, so I'll probably be putting the edited-in annotations on a small hiatus. - McGillivray227 22:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Animal Crossing Stars says thanks for the AC pictures you linked her to; she just wanted me to let you know. -'Minish Link' 23:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Theme Hi Birdie, I was wondering if you could vote in the Monobook Theme forum? We have ten straight supports so far, but since you are a heavily active contributor on this site, it'd be greatly appreciated if you could voice your opinion too. We just want to make sure that all of our heavily active users have voted and voiced their opinions so that it's not a shock when the skin changes and they weren't ready and don't like it. Thank you. --'BassJapas' 21:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Methods of contact Hey, I was wondering if there are any off-wiki ways I can contact you? We haven't talked in a while and it'd be cool to catch up and everything and I never go on the IRC; any other sites you've got profiles/usernames on? -'Minish Link' 03:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) OOT Images You should try re-uploading the images I haven't crossed out on my talk page. They don't seem to be updating.—'Triforce' 14 22:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) hai bin ladin is ded did u kil hi?m i wont tell lol. paladindragonvampirecraft34234157315 :Well I wouldn't say it was me per se. However, my actions may or may not have contributed to his passing. I'm not able to go into more detail for Obvious Reasons, if you get my drift. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::how do i got drift. manualof styel dint read an1fink bout it paladindragonvampirecraft34234157315 :::Maybe I should speak in a way you can understand. i noes spreaken p0or tie-ping abillatees> ifi did killz Usama thne I souhld B a HERO!!1!! yet i cont tillz u ifi did cuz the Prez wuold have hte SS killz me. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) y ur u so meen, hu made u teh Grammer king, how did u becom an admine 2 begin wit+ im takign my edts to zeldaiwki.org cuz dey much betrar. (ps i no u dint kil bin ladein lol, i just joak, prly zeldawiik ppl did ) paladindragonvampirecraft34234157315-- :didint u no htat bin ladein maked mez teh grammor keeng. u go aheed ands taek ur edtits to zeldawiki.org cuz htey cooood use sumeone licke u to inproova theys grammer --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool News Hi Hi -- 05:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) You said you put new videos on youtubr yes? Where they at?!-- 19:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Friend code 3DS friend code is 0216-0878-0005 23:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, Sally is wondering if you can catch the OoT and SS trailers and upload 'em. I tried helping, but nothing would download them. Much appreciated 23:20, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay, cool. Glad to know I just don't fail at downloading videos anymore. 23:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Block Got him. -'Minish Link' 00:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey, if you have time today, do you think you could drop by into the IRC? That is, if you aren't working. Since I missed you last night due to sleep Re: June 27th Okay, I'll give it a shot. The reason I've been putting this off a lot is because to be honest I'm not very good at the final boss fights, which gives me a question: is it acceptable if I use fairies? I hope so because there's no way I can do this without dying once. -'Minish Link' 16:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Videos Thing I like doing: Winging it. I woke up this morning not actually knowing it was June 27th but deciding I'd finish the TMC videos today and I did. My computer screwed up several times and because of this there's a couple of inconsistencies between videos, and they're not the best I've done, but I've had to do that boss fight a lot of times now and I really hate it so I'm just not redoing them. I think they turned out alright and are at least presentable so that's what's important. I'll start uploading them soon. -'Minish Link' 19:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :No problem man. I'm glad I finally got it done and went through with what I said I would. -'Minish Link' 01:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I've uploaded the only video I found in the inbox folder on the ZeldapediaVideo account, Elemental Sanctuary: Third Visit. I tried to keep the description as spoiler-free as possible. Also, was there suppose to be an Elemental Sanctuary: Second Visit video or does nothing really happen (Haven't played The Minish Cap myself, so I wouldn't know)? - McGillivray227 03:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Skype Check your Skype messages? -'Minish Link' 20:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, next time you're on, check this out? Just wondering what you think of it and if you'd be willing to join up with the rest of us in case it ends up happening. -'Minish Link' 17:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vaati Reborn Reuploading now. -'Minish Link' 02:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: TMC Videos Haha, sorry, I'll get to uploading those now. I believe the remaining videos are the credits, final cutscene, and Vaati's Wrath. -'Minish Link' 23:38, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sent. -'Minish Link' 01:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Enhanced Remakes Forum Votes template, so I'd sign your vote as quickly as you can to avoid it be removed.}} TMC Videos Again Again Right, so unfortunately I won't be able to send the rest of the videos for a few weeks. I'm on vacation and don't have them on my computer here. -'Minish Link' 22:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I'm getting home Sunday, so perhaps shoot me a reminder Monday for when I inevitably forget? -'Minish Link' 23:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Aye, thanks. I'll get to that in a little while, have to mow the lawn >.< -'Minish Link' 17:39, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, just to clarify, which is the next video you need? Did I send the final cutscene or do you need the credits next? -'Minish Link' 17:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yep, credits next up then. I'll start the upload now. -'Minish Link' 17:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sent. -'Minish Link' 18:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Just to clarify, I've sent you all the videos now, right? I think I have but I'm just making sure I haven't forgotten anything. -'Minish Link' 17:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that should be it. I remember I was going to make a bonus video for the Light Arrows but missed the opportunity and I could probably do remote bombs but it'd seem weird to do one without the other. -'Minish Link' 17:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! I'm glad you aren't freaking out over nothing.(Hangingmanpeter0 23:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC)) Ask me to stop and I will Any particular reason you removed things from someone else's user profile? Maybe you should read before you go on an undo spree. Literal terrorist? No. Troll? Yes. YOU CANNOT SUPRESS ME